


Sheltering in Place

by Cindymint



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Car Sex, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Nipple Play, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Possessive Crowley, Post-Canon, Rimming, Shameless Smut, The bentley has witnessed many things, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindymint/pseuds/Cindymint
Summary: Aziraphale had always been hesitant to set foot in Crowley's car. The Bentley was more than just an ordinary vehicle to the demon, he knew that much, and he'd be on the receiving end of hard stares if he so much as dropped a crumb on his seat.That was why when he found himself essentially caged inside after being drawn to it for comfort after an unexpected heat set in, he was already dreading the look of disappointment Crowley would give him when he found him mucking up his treasured car, turning it into a makeshift nest of all things.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 497





	Sheltering in Place

The door closed with a loud thump, locking the angel inside to pant and slouch down into the cushions. It was an instant relief, the smell of leather, ozone, _Crowley_. He pressed his face against the driver seat, sniffing and rubbing, angling his face behind the shadow of his coat so no late-night passerby would see him.

He had started feeling the beginnings of a heat prior to finding the Bentley, drawn to the scent even from a few miles away while he was taking a walk. It was parked outside a seedy club, warm night air permeating around the metallic shelter of the car. Crowley was on an assignment, though evidently not paying much attention, seeing as the angel had been receiving texts from him nonstop all evening.

As much as every instinct was urging him to give Crowley a call...well, they'd had a pretty nasty argument the night before. He was arrogantly avoiding the phone, though he'd heard a few texts pop up in the last few minutes- on the mobile he'd practically been _forced_ to buy to transition to the _modern age_ as Crowley put it, he thought hotly. 

Well, it wasn't as if Crowley was going to be any help. The angel looked and the phone again and huffed, reading through a long line of half-hearted apologies he didn't believe whatsoever. The demon was just as thick-headed as himself when he wanted to get his way, and he refused to respond. 

_7:21PM: "Hey angel, you ready to talk yet?"_

_7:25PM: "I'm sorry, give me a call okay?"_

_7:36PM: "You better not be sulking. Not very angelic, now is it?_

_8:35PM: "You would not believe how boring it is in this place. Wish you were here"_

_8:40PM: "Idk I think you'd like it. There's a table full of desserts...just waiting to be eaten..."_

_10:03PM: "Hey"_

_10:20PM: "Look angel I might've been just a tad harsh"_

_11:37PM: "Just wanted to say I didn't mean it, okay? We both had one too many last night"_

_11:39PM: "It was just a little joke, didn't mean anything by it"_

_11:51PM: "Want to talk things out? We can meet back up and get drinks, my treat. We can go anywhere you like"_

_11:58PM: "Hellllo????"_

_12:22AM: "Oh, so you're still in a huff, hm?"_

So he thought he could win him over with some refreshments?! No, he'd stand his ground. He was not going to tolerate being called a _hoarder_ of all things. So he liked keeping a majority of his books...well, to himself. He'd sold a few novels here and there to those who truly deserved them. He wasn't 'hoarding them like a greedy bastard', as the slimy serpent had commented so gracelessly.

His grimace disappeared when he doubled over on the seat, mind reeling as he tried to catch his breath. Alright, so maybe he wasn't as fine as he'd like to think. He felt the very first twinges of warmth deep in his stomach, a traveling shiver that started at the base of his spine and crawled all the way up through his body, inching towards his groin.

He already knew he was running out of time, feeling an unmistakable _drip_ as he tried to sit up, the smallest bead of slick rolling down his thigh. It took a few tries, but he managed to miracle up a little plug to fill in the space and, well, keep away any unwanted messes. He hadn't tried this method before, but it was better than nothing. There was a small satisfaction of having a nice deep pressure, though he could do with something bigger...no, no. If he needed that, he'd use his fingers. At home. He was going to get out of the car and go home, he told himself again. 

_Ding!_

He glowered down at his phone, considering turning it on silent for the time being. 

His nipples were swelling in preparation as well, sensitive to any shift under his shirt, and he searched his pocket for a small pack of adhesive covers he'd noticed while shopping that were intended to fit underneath bras, preventing chafing or visibility under thin fabric, knowing they'd come in handy for a time like this. He pressed one of the sticky circles on, noticing how his chest was flushing and somehow growing more...tender. He stuck on the other and tugged his shirt back down, straightening himself up in his vest. The evidence of his heat would be hidden pretty nicely for the time being, he thought. Long enough to ask Crowley to drive him back to his shop. He just needed a few more minutes here, and he was sure the demon would be more than willing to assist.

"You can do this, old boy." he muttered to himself as he looked around the car, trying to find anything that could help in the meantime. There was a small blanket in the back seat, as well as a canister for...coffee? Tea? Maybe even wine, knowing his lover. By now he should've been in his flat above his shop, the upstairs fitted with plenty of pillows, warm blankets and books to make a heat comfortable enough, but he couldn't imagine leaving the familiar smells swirling around. Not yet. Just a little longer. 

He'd never had much luck in blocking one of these cycles out unless since he stepped foot on Earth, lacking the power Heaven could provide to suppress them when they came. His ability to use his own miracles was dwindling, and time was of the essence.

As much as he wanted to curl up right in the midst of these cushions, Crowley would never forgive him if he mucked up his precious Bentley. He looked over at the phone, wondering if he should cave and send a quick reply, but...he just couldn't bring himself to. What would he say?

He reached for the door handle but then faltered when he remembered there were so many people outside, so many _strangers_. Right now he felt so isolated, knowing how he was whenever a heat overtook him. He'd lose his powers till it was over, and he was right in the middle of town! His store seemed so far away, and so did Crowley.

People could see him from where he was sitting, and there was no telling what would happen if he was caught. The back seat looked a little cramped, but it would do. He crawled languidly over the arm rest, tumbling to the back floor in a heap before wriggling into the seat. His scent was already filling up the entire car, and if he tried to leave now...

"You're a fool, a complete and utter idiot." he muttered to himself, twitching all over as his body started to quickly warm up. He fumbled at his buttons to loosen his collar, cursing how neatly put together his outfit was in his trembling state. "You're going to make a mess of Crowley's precious car. What then? Will he ever forgive you?" His reprimand actually struck a nerve as he thought about it, thinking of all those times he was scolded for pulling out biscuits while on the road.

The demon was fiercely protective of his Bentley, especially after nearly losing it to fire. He was constantly making sure it was spic and span, checking for scratches in the paint and keeping the interior almost sparkling. 

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_DINGDINGDINGDING!!!_

He begrudgingly swiped up his phone and stared down at it, blood going cold as he read the messages.

_1:05AM: "Is something wrong?? You never take this long."_

_1:08AM: "Please say something, okay?"_

_1:10AM: "I'm getting worried, gimme a call?"_

_1:14AM: "Seriously, say something, this isn't like you"_

_1:20AM: "Ok that's it, where the fuck are you? I'm gonna go on to your shop, better be there. I'm going to the car now"_

"I'm fine!" he texted back, fingers flying as fast as he could. "What's all this fuss about? I'm perfectly fine, my dear boy. How are you?" He paused, quickly adding, "Just not sure I'm ready to forgive you is all. I found your car and decided to pop in for a bit to escape the heat( he physically slapped himself for unintentional pun) but you...aren't allowed to come in right now." He needed to open the windows and get the car ventilated first, but his powers had dwindled so much in the past few minutes he couldn't even get them to slide down a crack. Opening the doors was too much of a risk, not feeling safe knowing someone might see him in such a vulnerable state.

Crowley evidently hadn't heard the message, the phone buzzing with a call. 

"Angel? What the actual fuck is going on?! You never wait this long to answer."

"I just sent you a perfectly reasonable response! What's gotten into you? So I can't take a few minutes to come up a message? Don't be so unreasonable."

"...Oh. Didn't see that. don't think so. Look, let's just talk, okay? I've been going over it in my head all night and maybe- just _maybe_ , I was a little bit harsh."

"Alright, that's fine, but I'm not in the mood to listen right now. Can we put this off for about, say, a week?" Hearing the demon's voice was making his body react more intensely, and he pushed the phone father from his skin. His body was eagerly sucking in the plug, gripping around it. Demanding more of a stretch. "I was very upset with you."

"A _week?!_ Come on now angel, why can't we just settle things and get on with our life? I'm not gonna be able to focus on anything if I know you're seething like this."

_"Seething?!_ Who's doing such a thing? An angel doesn't _seethe_ , brute, they engage in holy meditation till the issue has been properly managed in their subconscious."

"Yeah, so...seethi-" Aziraphale cut the call off, sighing with frustration. 

"You haven't learned a thing, have you?" he grumbled, even as his body seemed to grow softer, warmer, missing the voice against his ear. "We'll see about 'seething'."

"It reeks of you now, you horrible, horrible angel." he whispered to the quiet, teasing tone slipping away to something colder. "What's the point of staying here if the very scents you wanted to grovel yourself in are already being washed away by your own?" He rubbed against the seats as he layed back over them, trying to chase the smells that were being quickly drowned out. "You selfish thing. Is this really worth your brief moment of comfort? Are you ready to look his disappointed face, explain why you ruined his perfect car like this?" 

The pain of his own rebukes were heightened when he felt slick trickling down his thigh, the plug apparently not enough to fill the space completely. He tugged off his trousers before it could soak through and reach the leather. He balled the piece up and shoved it under himself, rocking back and forth as stress grew. "He's going to be so angry, so very angry. Why couldn't you have just stayed home?" 

What to do _now_ , that was the question tumbling around in his head. He couldn't stay here, but he also couldn't leave. He looked over at his phone, playing out every scenario in his heat. In every one Crowley would be furious, demand that he leave and never set foot in the Bentley again. He certainly wouldn't blame him if that was the case, disgracing the car with a scent that was becoming headier by the second.

The more he thought about it the more conflicted he felt, ashamed of going against Crowley's back to do something so vile to his most loved possession. His finger hovered over his mobile, pressing the call button before he could pause to talk himself out of it again.

"Oh, so you're ready to make up already, hm? Just admit it, angel. I won."

"I don't care about that right now." he groaned, pressing the phone closer against his ear to hear the demon's voice more clearly. "I'm in a bit of trouble."

"What? What happened? You sound terrible, are you okay?"

"I'm in your car, and...oh, just please come get me." He quickly added, "Don't come inside though, not at first. I promise I'll explain everything later.", but it was too late. Crowley appeared out of a shadow, racing towards the driver's side. "Can you hear me? Don't open the door!" he called, backing into the seat on the opposite side, preparing to be yelled at.

The demon wrenched open the door, looking back for him wildly as he ripped off his glasses to see better. "Angel?! What happened? Were you locked in here by some kind of-some kind..." His face went through many changes in the following seconds, from fear to confusion, and then blank. Then, all the color in his eyes disappeared, and he started to hiss.

"I'm sorry, please don't be angry! I didn't know this was going to happen. I really try to keep these cycles of mine under control, but I just..." He didn't have time to finish, Crowley hopping inside and slamming the door closed. He scrambled over the seats, and Aziraphale pulled his bare legs up to huddle closer into the corner. "Please don't be angry..."

" **Angel**." he ground out, crawling towards him with wide eyes. 

"I can miracle the car completely spotless when this is all over. Right now, I can't do anything at all, so-" He gasped as the barrier of trousers was pulled out from under him, slick starting to pool down onto the seat. "Crowley! I was _trying_ to keep the mess to a minimum." He tried to snatch them back, but the demon had his teeth buried in them, sniffing very loudly as they dripped under his chin. It was becoming harder to think by the second, his own thick scent having filled up the car, now along with Crowley's, and though he was still scared of being reprimanded...he felt so much safer.

He soon realized that the real danger to the car was _Crowley_ , who was eyeing him up and down with a very conspicuous bulge growing in his trousers under the dim car light. If he knew that look as well as he thought, the seat was going to be a complete disaster by the end of the hour...or day. Or longer. He wasn't sure exactly how long this would take, seeing as he'd only ever been safely tucked in bed during his cycles. They were out in the open, humans passing by unaware.

He had to do something to distract the demon quickly, before this escalated any further. 

"Darling...people are outside. They can they can see me like this." he mumbled, batting like a damsel his lashes for added effect. "You wouldn't want complete strangers watching _your_ angel so vulnerable and needy, would you?" This earned a deep snarl as the demon quickly shot his gaze around, scanning the surroundings and reaching for the door as a human passed a little close to the car. "Ah!" Aziraphale reached out and caught his arm before he could open it, having utterly no idea what kind of horrors might await anyone who came between them right now. "You wouldn't leave me even for an instant...would you?"

Crowley shook his head quickly, snapping his fingers and the windows were instantly cast in a dark covering. It blocked out the light from the outside, and the only thing illuminating the space around were the small lights inside the car and the demon's glowing eyes. Eyes that were fixed solely on him.

Aziraphale jumped as he was pushed backwards and nearly pulled into a kiss. The angel gave Crowley a harsh shove, knowing how durable he was in this state. His body was capable of fending off an army in this condition, powers or not. Unfortunately, the rough treatment only seemed to excite the demon further, flicking his tongue out and catching a stronger whiff of his scent.

"Um-ah-" the angel sputtered, mind racing as he tried to both to simultaneously block his urges just a little longer and keep the demon calm. The seats could be saved, if only he could hold out a little longer, talk some sense into him. "That looks like an awfully tight fit. You must be aching already." he said softly as he carefully grazed a hand over the demon's groin. "I know just how to make it better."

Crowley stayed frozen in place as Aziraphale bent down to rub his face up against the demon's inner thighs, inching closer towards his arousal. "I can use my mouth right here. There won't be any need to make a mess, you see?"

Crowley was hardly listening, grabbing the back of his head and grinding against his cheek. Oh dear. He was already starting to _knot_.

"Just let me take care of you, love." he purred, forcing the zipper down amid his shaky movements. The filled effort nearly snapped against his nose as it sprang up in his hand. "I'll give you all the release you need, and then you can take me back home. Mate as long as you wish." He wasn't sure even he believed that, feeling more slick drip onto the seat, much to his dismay. "You're going to feel so good..."

The demon wriggled around under his touch, much too excited to sit still. The car was filling with his grunts of pleasure, gripping into the pads of his shoulders over and over till pink marks started to grow. Aziraphale gave him a smile before opening his lips wide and setting the cock inside. This time he was the one moaning, forgetting himself in the presence of such a heavy scent of lust. His toes curled, pushing it farther down into his mouth and enjoying how rigid and utterly scorching it was against his tongue.

He hummed as he slid it all the way to the back of his throat, lips stretching as much as they could, unable to move further once he reached the start of the knot. He felt over thick veins, stretching his jaw till it ached to get his mouth just a little deeper. He sat there while Crowley humped against him, growling and gripping into his hair. There was a large part of him that would always love the moments of being used like this, whether because of his nature as an Omega or an angel, servicing the one who always seemed to service him.

He suckled for a few more minutes, enjoying himself more than he should've given the particular urgency of the situation, but was both surprised and satisfied when he felt the knot begin to swell and open, gushing down his throat in a hot surge. He closed his eyes and waited while Crowley thrust into him, making low noises from his chest, giving the angel's hair a few sharp tugs in his high of pleasure. 

When he was finally finished, Aziraphale felt like he'd just gulped down a large saucer of cream, licking over his lips that were wet and sensitive from the stretch. Crowley was staring down at him pure adoration, unfortunately, and was already pushing the angel backwards and lifting his legs, letting out an excited hiss as soon as he saw the plug that was doing a very bad job of holding anything in. He prodded a finger over it, spreading the angel's plush thighs to give himself better access. "You were right, that did feel good. It was _fantastic_ , just like the _resssst_ of you." Aziraphale could hardly recognize his voice now, thick with hunger. "Let me return the favor?"

"Hold on now, there's no need for that- we should be-getting back-home-!" he choked as the demon started to slip a finger around the handle of his plug, pulling at it gently. "Crowley, it's helping to keep the mess at bay! If you take it out now, it's going to-" He gasped as it popped out with hardly any effort, a heavy trail of slick leaking down onto the seat under himself. "-get everywhere." The demon looked utterly proud of himself. "You better have a rag in here somewhere. Something to clean this up..."

Crowley took ahold of one of the angel's knees, pulling it up and to the side so he had more room to squeeze himself between. His eyes looked utterly gone, looking down with a pitch-black gaze that was fixed on...well, everything. They darted up at Aziraphale's lips, then the stiffening buds under his shirt, and finally settled on the small pool beneath him. He bent down and stuck his mouth in the crease of the angel's arse before he could utter a retort.

"What-Corwley, I meant a towel! No, you're just going to get yourself more riled up!" he was groaning and grabbing at the demon's hair, feeling the tongue rub around muscle that was unfortunately welcoming in the intrusion readily. Every swipe of the appendage was hot and wet, curling up and smoothing out again in long drags. Judging by Crowley's contented growls, he was enjoying the taste quite a bit, and the angel gave up after a few moments of trying to slow him down. "Oh, please don't blame me when this is all over. I didn't know you'd be so... _fiendish_." He heard a chuckle, whether or not the demon actually understood his meaning in his ravenous state. 

He leaned back in his seat and let himself moan, his cock twitching rigidly throughout the ministrations. Crowley had long since licked up the slick coating the cushion, and was now starting to slide his tongue inside him, squishing his hands into the angel's inner thighs all the while with wicked satisfaction.

"So you've decided this is going to be our nest? I have no say in the matter?" This finally got the demon to halt his movements, peering up even as his tongue was sticking out mid-air. He looked slightly apologetic, but not nearly enough for the angel's liking. "Don't give me that look...and I didn't tell you to _stop_..."

Crowley purred and plunged back in, a fresh stream of slick gushing out from another wave of arousal. Aziraphale could see his own breath fogging up the window, grabbing onto a handle up above him to help steady his trembling. He used his other hand to unsteadily work at the rest of his buttons, letting the sides of his shirt draft down to the sides. Looking down over his chest, he saw how swollen and tender his nipples had become, starting to rub a finger over one while he watched the demon's tongue slip inside and back out again in a rhythm that was growing in speed. 

This seemed to draw the demon's interest, slowing his work to watch. "What, finished already?" Aziraphale teased, kneading his hands into the fat of his chest, knowing just how much Crowley loved it. "Well, thank you then. I suppose you've done a fine job of cleaning me up, but what do we do? Can you take us home now? I don't suppose you care at this point, do you..."

The demon raised his head up to look at him, pressing hard and very wet kiss on his mouth quite unexpectedly. Aziraphale had hoped such a movement would be grounding for the both of them, but it seemed to have the opposite effect, sending blood downwards and flushing up his cheeks when Crowley began sucking at his lips. "No...no...you're such a brute."

His words couldn't have tarnished the demon's resolve if he meant them, only seeming to encourage him further, the taste of his own slick strange as it slipped over his tongue. His lips traveled around the angel's chin, licking the rim of it and slowly moving down his neck. He'd sneaked a hand over the angel's chest at some point, inching toward a sensitive bud and soon rubbing it around in his palm. It looked nearly red against his skin, soft and responsive to every touch.

Aziraphale waited a few long minutes while the demon lashed his tongue out over his nipples, sucking them down and biting with a surprising amount of care. They responded by growing even more pink, swelling further under the heat. He knew he was about to be mated, and was going through his mind searching for ways he would try to apologize when all this was over and done with.

The demon began lifting the Aziraphale's thighs up and apart, spreading them wide and shifting himself between them in their snug corner.There was hardly enough room to move, but in Crowley's current mood he could make any space work. He was already knotting again, the hormones moving through them at a much faster pace due to how concentrated their scents were in the confined area, and Aziraphale could tell he'd been holding himself back a great deal till now. Even in this state, he'd always make sure his mate was ready.

"Very well then, do what you will." Aziraphale muttered, bracing himself into the cushions as a cock pressed against him and started to push. "Just please...don't be too cross? Don't blame me when you're through? I didn't mean to..."

Crowley peered down at his thoughtfully, most likely not processing a single word he spoke. Regardless, he noticed the tension in his face and bent down to suck at his neck. "Don't worry about a thing, dove. I'll take care of everything." There was a surprising amount of clarity in his voice in that sentence, sobered momentarily by concern, which was soon replaced by more desire when the angel began pressing himself down on the tip of his effort.

"Then take very good care of, won't you? Fill me up and make me forget about everything else." his whispered, grinning as he felt Crowley respond with a deep snarl, pushing again. He was much more forceful this time, pressing Aziraphale back into the cushions hard and keeping his mouth locked in place till he slid inside. The stretch was terribly satisfying, and the angel curled his toes and spread his legs wider, moaning freely. The seats creaked, the outside world hummed with passing cars and thrumming music.

Half of Crowley's body was on the floor, just one knee on the seat, and he pulled the angel's legs up and around his shoulders so he could climb closer. The car was filled with the sound of growling, chests shoving together as the demon pushed till half his length was inside, then rested there. He looked down and checked, then checked again, waiting and watching for Aziraphale's affirmation to move.

"Really dear, you shouldn't get me all pent up just to keep me waiting." he grumbled weakly, already pushed too close to the window to have enough space to move his arm, cheek squishing against it. The demon was pulling his leg higher and higher. "Seeing as we've already come this far, it would only be polite to-" Crowley pulled out almost all the way just to plunge back in deeper. This forced a high, needy whine out of the angel, who grabbed for the demon's shoulder and held on tightly.

"What'sss that, angel?" he whispered against Aziraphale's ear, raspy and coarse. "Who's keeping you waiting?" He began rocking his hips forward, pinning the angel's head against the window while staring at him in a feverish haze. 

Aziraphale whimpered so loudly the demon faltered for a moment, the feeling of a continuously swelling knot pressing against him every time Crowley thrust. He knew his body was going to accept it soon enough, and had many times, but it seemed almost impossible right now. Things had never progressed this quickly before, and he'd never been in a state where he could pay much attention to the feeling of that pressure lining up against him till now, always too drunk with pleasure at that stage to notice much.

He knew Crowley was already ready to burst, ready to force the knot inside and spill everything he'd built up in just the past hour, but instead he bit his lip and continued to stretch his angel open at a pace that was at least relatively gentle.

Aziraphale didn't know how they'd ended up like this, looking around in a daze at the seat which was an utter disaster. Every time the demon snapped forward, another rush of slick trickled out and dripped down to pristine leather, no doubt leaving the scent of his arousal for weeks to come. If only he hadn't got so caught up in his huff, they could've been in a nest with plenty of towels, have a shower within easy reach. All the same, he watched Crowley's tongue roll over the sharp points of fangs, breathed in another thick whiff of his own sweet mating scent along with Crowley's, and all his doubts disappeared again. He was safe here, he was warm and being opened for someone who'd do anything for him, and right now the world outside just didn't seem important whatsoever.

He was so absorbed in watching his lover's expressions that he didn't notice he was on the verge of an orgasm till he was crying out in pleasure, held down firmly as every shudder made him jolt and shiver. Crowley watched him, kept him secure, lapped in and around his ears and whispered things he couldn't understand.

The angel was so relaxed from the climax that the demon's knot slid in with ease, locking into place as Crowley groaned above and spread Aziraphale's legs wider. He felt minuscule contractions, muscles spasming as the strain of the demon's cock began to lessen and empty, thick gushes deep inside filling him till he was completely warm, content- though exhausted. 

*

When Crowley woke up, midway through the afternoon as there wasn't any light coming in through the windows to indicate the time, he was laying in a very uncomfortable position with half his body resting horizontally on the back seat of his car and half on the floor. He had absolutely no idea how he'd managed to stay stable like this till now, especially when he saw the angel curled up on top of him. What was left of Aziraphale's shirt was a mess, tangled up around one elbow, and other than that he was completely bare. His skin was covered in pink marks, a few bruises here and there, and there was a growing puddle of drool under his chin from an evidently peaceful sleep. 

He felt bad waking him up, but was especially confused after spending last night failing at a temptation to encourage a bartender to make off with a couple thousand dollars- damn it, the bastard just had to have morals, didn't he? Either way, he rubbed over Aziraphale's back to gently wake him, watching him blink in the dim light and try to make out Crowley's face. 

"Huh...oh, oh no, I-I am so sorry, dear-" the angel quickly stammered, jumping upright so quickly the demon finally toppled down to the floor, one leg hanging on over his face. "I didn't mean for anything of this to happen! Please don't be angry, please!"

"Angel, can you slow down for ten seconds and explain to me how the shite we ended up in here?"

"Well...I sort of...found your car and well...I'd forgotten my next heat was due so soon...I honestly tried everything in my power to stop this, I never wanted to leave any kind of mess in your car, I know how much you love it-"

"Hey hey, breathe." he mumbled, pulling himself back up and stretching out his arms with what little room he had. He didn't even notice the alleged mess till now, the smell of sex evident in the air now that he stopped to concentrate. There was dried slick all over the seats, along with...well, other fluids. A lot of it, if fact. Aziraphale raised his hand to snap his fingers, prepared to erase all the remains in a flash, but the demon stopped him. "There's no need to clean up so soon. You haven't even had breakfast, have you?"

"I hardly know what time or day it is. My scent was amplified since we were in such a tight space, and well...you can imagine how it effected us." he sheepishly looked to the side. "I understand if you never want me to step foot in here again. Just please forgive me?" Crowley looked down and noticed the angel's knees were pulled together, hiding behind his shirt as he slipped it back up. "It's your most prized possession, I know, and I've gone and...oh, I'm so sorry."

"Nonsense. That's what _you_ are. Besides, who gives a damn if you decided to do a little re-decorating?"

"But I-"

"You're just saying all this because of that one time I got pissed that you spilled crumbs, aren't you? Angel, I thought you knew already that I can't focus on the road if you're doing something so indecent right next to me, licking your fingers like a proper hedonist. I nearly got into a crash because of you, and that one wouldn't have gotten me a promotion."

"Hold on, you're saying I didn't do anything wrong after all? Crowley, do you know how much I scolded myself for vexing you? I thought I'd broken some unspoken rule, and you- oh, you're just horrible." he huffed, crossing his arms while the demon began to snicker. "I've held myself back from so many sweets on our drives because of you. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Oh believe me, s'worth it just to see your expression right now." he choked, slapping his knee with a repressed laugh, which dwindled as he watched Aziraphale shift, his thighs opening just a little. "...Say, you're all riled up about not making any messes, and yet here you are dripping out onto the seats." The angel jumped and grabbed for the crumpled ball of trousers on the floor, trying to stuff it under himself before the demon stopped him. "Not so fast. You come into my car, let me fuck you senseless and now all of a sudden you worry about modesty? To think my own mate would hide from me..."

"Crowley!" he squeaked, already getting pushed backwards. Crowley kissed at his jaw, biting his lip, swallowing up another protest about the state of the car.

"Now now, Sssit still." he purred, bending down and pulling apart the angel's cheeks. He slipped a finger inside his hole, which was soft and pink from the attention, sucking in the digit eagerly even as Aziraphale grumbled. "Ah, just filled you to the brim, aren't you? From the looks of things, I've done a fine job." Aziraphale gasped, utterly scandalized, whining as another finger pushed in with ease and cum trickled down onto his palm. It seemed there was still a residual scent lingering in the car, because Crowley's eyes were already filling with hunger again. He'd like to blame it on that, anyway. "We'll have a nice big breakfast soon, but for now I've got to clean the mess I've made of you."

**Author's Note:**

> _Nice_


End file.
